


Just breathe

by Llana



Category: Black Widow - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Natasha Romanoff - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 20:10:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llana/pseuds/Llana
Summary: The reader is an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. that has a connection with Natasha, though Nat doesn’t quite remember





	Just breathe

Your throat burned and your chest felt heavy. These were feelings that had become second nature over the last year. Gathering up the missions’ briefs, you made your way down to the conference room. Over the last two months, you had been working behind the scenes analyzing the intel that the other agents had gathered then devising the strikes against the remaining Hydra cells. Director Fury flashed you his half smile as you entered the room. All eyes turned to you as you walked to the front of the conference room. To start you passed out the briefs ensuring they could all follow along with your presentation.

Being out of commission for ten months had been difficult for you. Once an independent agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. you had been an asset to the agency. While you were not an inhuman or a super solider like some of the other agents, you were good at your job. Your technical hacking skills and certification as a sharpshooter had led to recruitment with the agency. From there training in hand-to-hand combat as well as many tactical skills that made you a vital part of the team. A year ago, one important mission changed everything. The countless medical procedures that followed and the relearning of how to preform many basic tasks had taken months. Now you were fighting to regain your position within the agency and helping stop those who would cause harm. Unfortunately, it was going to be some time, if ever, before you would be able to return to the field. Until then you assisted where you could, such as now when Director Fury requested you present the next phase.

While you knew important members of the agency would be at this meeting you certainly were not expecting several members of the Avengers to be there, including Captain Rogers and Tony Stark. Had it been a year ago you would have waltzed in there with your smirk and owned the presentation. Now it was different, you were different. The need to prove yourself was growing inside you, as was the anxiety that threatened to take over.

“Welcome agents and….” The opening of the door interrupted you as two more agents walked in, Natasha Romanoff and Clint Barton. It was no surprise as the two were usually joined at the hip. Fury frowned at them both before they took their seats in the back. As she sat, Natasha looked at you, flashing an apologetic smile. “As I was saying, welcome. I am Agent [Y/L/N] and I will be reviewing Phase IV.”

As you spoke the burn in your throat grew worse, which you knew would probably happen but had hoped it would not get too bad. Several times, you had stopped to sip at the ice water that had been set out for you. You refused to let that issue keep you from finishing your presentation. It felt good to be back with the other agents discussing tactics. Captain Rogers had asked several questions that were helpful in working out details that had been left vague until more intel had come in.

All through the meeting, Natasha sat quietly listening and watching. She could not seem to take her eyes or concentration off you and she did not know why. Your voice drew her in. What was it, about your voice that was so soothing and… familiar? Yes, you were beautiful but there was so much more. Those eyes… what the hell was going on? Natasha shook her head before rubbing her face. She had to shake herself from the trance you seemed to have put her in.

“I want to thank you all for attending. I appreciate the participation and I promise I will update the plans when further information has been brought back to the agency. Have a good day.” Your smile was rushed as you exited the room as quickly as possible. The heaviness in your chest had grown to be too much and you needed a treatment before going anywhere else. Making it to the Med Ward minutes later, you were able to start your steroid treatments before you were too far-gone.

Natasha had wanted to follow you, but Clint and Steve had detained her, instead. They were intent on reviewing a few of the plans for their next mission both oblivious to her need to find you. Tony on the other hand noticed how you kept looking towards the door. “Hey Nat you got some place to be?”

Glancing back at him with a frown, “No I…” She looked back to the door as though she wanted to make a break for it. “She just looked familiar. That’s all. I can’t seem to place her.”

“Nat… That is [Y/F/N] [Y/L/N].” Clint smirked saying it as if she should have obviously known. Nat looked confused.

“Yeah an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. I probably read her dossier at some point. Probably why she looks familiar.” The three men looked at her oddly. “What?”

“You really don’t remember her? Nat, [Y/N] saved you last year on that mission in the Philippines. She was the one that took off her gas mask and put it on you before pulling you out of the building.” Steve’s explanation had Nat thinking back to that night.

  
Hydra had taken over a small island in the Philippines. They had been developing a highly toxic gas over the span of two years that when released on the masses would decimate the population of a city within hours. It burned the respiratory system with inhalation and the victim would die within minutes. Two teams had been sent in to take the factory and lab out. Your team had gone in first to remove the outer perimeter defenses before breaking into the lab. As the second team went in, which included several members of the Avengers, one of the gas containment chambers had been damaged and then exploded sending the noxious fumes throughout the factory.

Natasha had been caught closest to the explosion without a mask. She had not been fast enough to get out before the gas had overcome her. It was by chance that you had found her on the floor of the lab. You were wearing a gas mask at that point but found her trying to hold her breath and crawl out of the room. Without a thought, you took off the mask putting it on Natasha before you pulled her over your shoulder to run out of the building. Once outside setting her down, you could hear her continuing to cough. Leaning your head down against hers, you spoke loud over the commotion.

“Come on, Agent Romanoff. You need to take slow breaths. Let the oxygen get to your lungs. Just breathe.” You could already feel the effects of the gas in your chest. It burned, but you had been lucky enough at that point that you had only been exposed a few seconds before getting out of the building. Natasha looked up at you trying to listen to your commands as you could hear the screams of her team coming towards your position.

Another explosion rocked the island as a second containment chamber had been compromised. Your heart lurched into your chest realizing your team was still inside. Forgetting Agent Romanoff, you took off towards the burning building. In the end, three members of your team died that day and you were hailed a hero as you had pulled four people total from the carnage. However, you almost did not make it through. The gas had done extensive damage to your throat and lungs, leaving you on a respirator for months before the damage had healed enough to be able to breathe on your own.

Natasha remembered very little from that night. The explosion had left her with a concussion and the gas had caused enough damage that she had been on the sidelines for a month. But she did remember your voice.

“I heard a voice for months in my dreams after… I couldn’t remember what it was from.” She looked between the three men with her before shaking her head. “It was hers… Shit I need to find her.”

Leaving the three of them watching as she took off out the door, Nat was determined to find you. In the mean time, you were propped up in the Med Ward with a nasal cannula delivering the steroids. The heaviness was easing slightly and it was getting easier by the minute to breathe. You thoughts went to the presentation as you closed your eyes taking long deep breaths. The plans seemed to be well received which made your job easier. If the Avengers were on board then it should make for smooth sailing as you knew they would get what they needed to done.

“I remember you…” The words were quiet as you opened your eyes to see Natasha standing there. Her red hair was pulled up away from her face as she stared at you.

“I would hope so Agent Romanoff. I just finished my presentation fifteen or so minutes ago.” You smiled as your head leaned back against the wall of the exam room, as it was still rather difficult to laugh or move at that moment.

She sighed loudly. “No… I remember you… from the island. Well part of you. I remember you telling me to breathe. I don’t remember a helluva lot from that night. But I remember that.”

“I did tell you to breathe. I was hoping you hadn’t gotten too much of the gas. The joke was on me I guess. In the end I was the one that a bit too much of it.” The smile had not left your lips but your words were heavy with irritation.

“I feel like I should thank you. You didn’t have to pull me out of there.” Raising a brow, you looked into her eyes.

“Yes I did. You are a fellow agent. I would never leave someone to suffer like that if I could help it.” Natasha nervously crossed her arms over her chest as she fidgeted. It was an odd thing to see the “Black Widow” looking uncomfortable. “It’s all right Agent Romanoff…”

“Natasha… Or Nat. That’s what my friends call me.”

“Natasha then… You’re welcome if that is what you wanted to hear.” There was a silence for a moment before you started to laugh. Her discomfort was a tad funny. However, the laugh turned quickly into a cough. She rushed forward resting a hand on your shoulder.

“Are you okay? Breathe… slow breaths like you told me. Just breathe.” You smiled around the coughs as you tried to calm the spasms. Natasha looked worriedly towards the door debating if she should get one of the medical personnel to help.

“I am not going to die Nat…” You were able to get out after a few more moments. “I just need to finish this treatment and… not over exert myself.”

Nat did not know if she believed that. The cough had quieted after a few minutes. “Is that from…?”

Nodding, as she did not finish her question. “Yup. This is a good day. Bad days I can’t talk without getting out of breath. It’s better than it was, I can breathe for myself now. I was out of commission for a while.”

“I’m sorry. I wish you hadn’t taken your mask off. You wouldn’t be like this.” You realized Nat still had her hand on your shoulder and was standing rather close.

“I don’t. I would do it again. You are standing here alive and well. As are three of my teammates. That makes it worth it. Honestly, it would still have been worth it even if I hadn’t survived. The mission was successful and the four of you are all right.” Stepping back, Nat shook her head.

“That doesn’t…” You raised your hand to stop her.

“Tell me… What would you have done in my position? Would you have stopped and saved one of your team not thinking of yourself?” Nat opened her mouth to say something as you challenged her with another raised brow.

“I… I probably would have done the same damn thing.” You wanted to laugh but you refrained this time to help prevent another coughing fit. All though you did smirk.

“I thought so.” One of the medical personnel came in to remove the nasal cannula and release you for the afternoon. Nat watched as you stood up and slipped back into your jacket.

“Umm… what are you going to do now?”

“Probably grab my briefcase, find dinner and work long into the night until I can’t keep my eyes open.” Nat nodded as she glanced to the floor then up to your face.

“Can I buy you dinner? You know as a way of saying thanks?” Her hands were on her hips trying to look calm and put together.

“Dinner? That sounds good. Though, only on one condition.” Nat canted her head to the side raising a brow of her own.

“Oh? What condition is that?”

“That it’s a date. Like, two people that like each other on a date.” You grinned at her as you slipped your heels back on. She looked shocked at your ‘condition’ but tried to recover quickly.

“Oh well yeah. It’s a date. Definitely a date. Just wasn’t sure you…”

“Great. Let’s go.” Nat watched you for a moment before following you out of the Med Ward. In that moment, she knew she was in trouble but she followed anyway. Not doubting for a moment that it would be the best trouble she had ever been in.


End file.
